


Hey Pretty

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waver loses Diarmuid for a minute and finds him surrounded by women.  Written for the square "gender play".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Pretty

Waver found Diarmuid surrounded by a bevy of young women and pushed his way through the crowd. "I'm so, so sorry," he said, even though it wasn't his fault they got separated; Diarmuid could never disappear in plain sight to catch up with him, had to keep up the appearance of being a normal human, so it wasn't his fault either-

It was then that Waver noticed what the girls had been doing to Diarmuid. His eyelashes weren't normally quite so long, nor his lips so pink, and of course there was the eyeshadow to consider, a verdant green. It was hard to tell how much of the red in his cheeks was from makeup and how much from embarrassment, but Waver was sure it was some of both.

"Is this your friend?" one of the girls asked. Waver realized that he'd been gaping and tried to clear his head.

"Y-yeah, he's," and Waver prayed that Diarmuid would see through his attempt to rescue him from a potentially dangerous situation, "my boyfriend, actually."

A few of the girls giggled. "You're very lucky," one said. "He's pretty enough without our help."

"We hope you like it anyway," another added, pulling something off a nearby counter. "If you have good results, here's our card..." She handed the business card over to Diarmuid, who accepted it without a word, a dazed expression on his face.

"We need to go." Waver took Diarmuid's arm, tugging on it firmly and leading him away as he spoke. "But, thank you for your hard work, it's really... Really..."

"I don't believe they can hear you any longer." Finally Diarmuid spoke.

"Thank God. I don't know what I would have said anyway." Waver ducked into an alleyway, where Diarmuid followed and turned back to spirit form. "Are you all right?"

"I could be much worse. Had we not been in such close proximity to a 'gay bar' things would have ended far differently."

Waver let out a sigh of relief: no wonder the women had let them go without a fight. "Let's just go home."

They snuck into the Mackenzie's without much incident: thankfully the one who could disappear at will was also the one with all the makeup on his face. Otherwise he'd have had some serious explaining to do to his grandparents, and Waver wasn't ready to be a rebellious teenager yet.

Diarmuid had started heading for the bathroom to wash off the makeup, presumably, but stopped. "...Master, I have a question. It's not very important, however."

"Go ahead." Waver looked over at where he thought Diarmuid was.

Diarmuid's voice paused. "Would you prefer to have a man or a woman as your Servant?"

"Hm... I guess I never thought about that part, just whether they would help me win or not," Waver admitted. "But if we're going to try to get along... no, there's no way I can generalize men or women's personalities just based on that. It really doesn't matter to me, and anyway, I'm just glad to have a Servant like you."

His Servant appeared with slightly smudged makeup, just smiling, before disappearing again to wash his face.


End file.
